


worth it

by movingforthesakeofmotion



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, also daaaaamn back at it again with the fifth harmony titles, daaaaaaaaaaamn back at it AGAIN with the smut, i'm sorry i love them lots not only cause i'm gay but cause i'm gay, me? writing dirty fanfic? more likely than ya think!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movingforthesakeofmotion/pseuds/movingforthesakeofmotion
Summary: Holtz makes a mistake.It turns out to be worth it.AKA "I meant to text the contact one above you in my phone’s contact list for a booty call but I didn’t realize I hit your name until I sent it so now i’m just sitting here feeling those little three dots hardcore judging me”.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *finger guns* HERE'S SOME PRON

“You okay, Holtz?” 

Holtzmann’s pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of Abby’s voice, and it’s such a jolt, such a surprise that she jumps slightly in her seat, heart racing as a shiver runs up her spine and she shakes a little.

“Huh-what?” Abby chuckles, looks back down at her work in front of her with a shake of her head.

“You’ve been staring at the wall for the last five minutes. Everything alright?” 

Holtzmann contemplates not answering. Contemplates leaving it alone and shrugging it off. 

But she’s Holtzmann. 

She has no filter whatsoever.

“I just realized I haven’t had sex in a month.” 

Abby’s hand freezes above the paper she’s writing on, her back becoming stiff as she slowly looks up at Holtzmann and simply blinks a few times before clearing her throat.

“Oh.” She rests her pen on top of the paper and Holtzmann shrugs.

“I don’t know why the thought popped into my head, it just did.” Abby sighs, probably because she’s not at all surprised that Holtzmann would tell her something inappropriate like this, taking her glasses off and wiping them on her shirt before putting them back on.

“Don’t you have a list of people?”

“Girls. I have a list of girls.” Abby rolls her eyes, but her lips lift a little in a smile as she nods.

“I stand corrected. Don’t you have a list of girls?” Holtzmann shrugs.

“I do. But you get bored after a while, you know?” Abby chuckles.

“Nope. No idea what desiring sex feels like.” Holtzmann grins, and Abby waves her hand nonchalantly as she returns to her paper.

“Just text someone. I’m sure there’s girls lining up to sleep with you, now you’re all famous and stuff-.”

“Hey guys?” They both look up to see Erin fiddling around in her handbag for something as she looks up at them briefly before looking back down into her bag.

“I’m heading out. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See ya!” Holtzmann winks at her, chuckles when Erin’s cheeks turn red as they usually do before she mumbles something under her breath and makes her way to the door.

“Will she ever get used to you flirting with her?” Abby says, laughing.

“It took you a while.” Holtzmann winks again, and Abby rolls her eyes.

“I’m not having sex with you.”

“I didn’t ask!” She laughs again before standing, walking over to Holtzmann, and pinching her cheeks. Holtzmann lets out a whine and swats her hands away as she grins.

“Go on. Work your magic and I can guarantee you’ll have a girl at your doorstep within the hour.” 

“But I was gonna stay here tonight-hey, can I-.”

“No sex at the Firehouse!”

“Come on!” Abby points a finger at her sternly and Holtzmann pouts, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Good.” Abby looks up at the clock and yawns before tapping the table.

“Alright. I’m beat. You’re staying here?”

“Yup. Got some stuff to finish off.” Holtzmann looks down at the work in front of her, rewiring Patty’s Pack and the last finishing touches on a new weapon she’d been developing. Abby nods.

“Alright. Don’t stay up too late.”

“Yes mom.” Holtzmann says, pitching her voice slightly, and Abby ruffles her already incredibly messy hair before picking up her bags.

“Bye Holtzy!”

“Byeeee!” 

The telltale sound of Abby shutting the door to the Firehouse echoes throughout the first floor a few seconds after she walks away, and Holtzmann slumps in her chair, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

A wicked thought occurs to her, and she immediately throws it away, only to have it return a few moments later.

She never agreed to Abby’s deal...

_Holtzy, no._

She hasn’t had sex in a month...

_Holtzy, NO._

She does know that one girl who always left almost immediately after-

_HOLTZY, YES._

She’s whipping her phone out of her pocket in less than a second, already scrolling through her contacts until she sees “Erica”.

Erica was possibly one of Holtzmann’s closest friends.

Well, closest friends...with benefits.

“Please be available...” She mutters under her breath. She clicks on the little message box next to her name and immediately begins typing with a ferocity she’s never had before, like the phone is an invention she needs to make before the world explodes.

_“Hey, you doing anything tonight? Wanna swing by the Firehouse for a good time? And by a good time, I mean sex. Lots of it... ;)”_

She sends it, locks the phone and sets it down and tries to distract herself with her work, her eyes occasionally darting to her phone to see if she’s replied. She eventually puts her work away, unable to concentrate as she waits.

When she hears the familiar chime, her hand flies out and grabs her phone, and she’s surprised to see Erin’s name lighting up with a message. She pouts.

Not the name she particularly wants-

Oh no.

OH NO. NO. NO.

She unlocks the phone with a shaking hand and her mouth frozen in shock as she looks at the message.

_"Um, Holtz? I’m gonna go out on a limb and say this message was not for me..."_

“FUCK!” She almost throws her phone across the room like it’s diseased, a shudder of horror incapacitating her whole body. The heat radiating from her is explosive, her cheeks turning bright red as she smacks a hand to her forehead.

Hard.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, what did you do, Holtz, fuck!” 

Her phone vibrates again.

She looks down at it.

_"Holtz? That message wasn’t for me was it?"_

She takes a deep breath in, holds back a groan and shakes her head.

_"No...I’m so sorry, Erin, I seriously didn’t mean to send that to you, shit!"_

She presses send.

She waits.

She sees the three dots pop up and she can practically feel Erin judging her through the phone. 

“Fuck my life.” Holtzmann rests her head in her hands with a sigh as Erin’s message finally pops up with a swoosh sound.

_"Didn’t think so."_

That’s all she sends. 

Holtzmann waits for a few minutes for something more, but Erin doesn’t send anything.

She’s upset.

She’s pissed off.

Erin probably hates her right now.

“Fuck, I ruined everything, I fucking ruined everything, fuck-.” 

She doesn’t know what to do. 

Should she reply?

Should she leave it?

Holtzmann opts instead to simply slowly lower herself down until her head is resting on her arms, her whole body shaking slightly with anger and embarrassment. 

She can never face Erin again.

She’ll have to quit the Ghostbusters, for sure. Maybe she can get a job teaching high school chemistry or something. 

Or maybe Dr. Gorin will take her back in. That would be good, working with her again.

It’s safe to say Holtzmann no longer cares about having sex, no sir-

She hears the sound of the Firehouse door opening and immediately bolts upright, hissing at the pain that explodes in her back after staying hunched over for the last ten minutes contemplating disappearing off the face of the Earth after sending Erin what is essentially an invitation for sex-

“Holtzmann?” 

No.

Noooooooooooo.

Nooooooooooooooooooo she didn’t. 

“You’re not real. I’m-this is a nightmare, I’ve fallen asleep and I’m having a nightmare-.”

She hears Erin chuckle behind her, so familiar yet so different and she groans.

“No, this is so not happening-.”

“Holtzmann, it’s okay.” 

“I can’t look at you.”

“Why?”

“Because.”

“Holtzmann, I’m not upset.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m interested.” 

The words seem to echo in her mind for a very long time, bouncing around in her brain back and forth until it finally hits her what Erin has just said.

“What?” She finally spins around, blinking rapidly as she jumps out of her seat as if it’s been electrocuted and Erin is smiling at her.

“I was at the bar when I got your message. I mean, I know it wasn’t for me at all, but as soon as I saw it, I just kinda...I mean, granted, I’d already had two shots of tequila, and I’m still buzzing a bit-.”

“Erin, you’re...you’re not serious, are you?” 

She can’t be.

Abby and Patty are probably hiding somewhere, all of them playing a practical joke on her-

Erin moves toward her slowly, heels clacking against the floor and Holtzmann sucks in a breath when she comes to a stop right in front of her.

“What if I am?” She breathes.

She smells faintly of alcohol, Holtzmann stepping back instinctively until she’s backed into the table with nowhere else to go. Erin’s close, very close-

“Erin, I may be wrong, but if we do this, our relationship changes completely.”

“It does?”

“We go somewhere we can’t come back from.”

“We do?” 

“Erin, are-.”

“Would I have walked all the way from the bar back to the Firehouse in these heels if I wasn’t sure?” 

“Are you gonna answer everything I say with a question?”

“Are you gonna shut up and kiss me?” Holtzmann pauses, tries not to whimper, swallows down the lump in her throat.

“Ladies first.” Her voice cracks, and she fucking hates it, but Erin actually giggles, actually fucking giggles and-

“No, wait, forget I said that.” 

“Why?”

“Erin, we can’t!”

“Why not?”

“You’re doing it again.”

“Doing what?”

“Responding with a question every time!”

“Am I?”

“Errrrin.”

“Stop stalling.”

“I’m not stalling! I just...we work together, Erin.” Erin steps impossibly closer, to the point where Holtzmann can almost count her eyelashes.

“No one has to know.” 

She leans forward, teeth suddenly closing around her earlobe and tugging and Holtzmann grips the table for support, that whimper she’s been holding back finally escaping her as Erin grips her hips to support her.

“Our little secret.” She whispers in her ear.

“Jesus...” Erin pulls back, teeth tugging on her lower lip as she smiles.

“But I mean, if you don’t want this...” She shrugs, turns away.

Holtzmann grips her wrist, stops her.

They’re both frozen. Unsure of the next step.

Holtzmann’s heart is pounding in her ears at this point.

She hasn’t had sex in a month.

Erin is right here, wanting and ready.

Erin is her colleague, her friend, this could ruin everything...

Erin turns to look at her, a breath escaping her shakily as she looks at Holtzmann with wide eyes, her pupils dilated from the adrenaline and the anticipation-

She tugs Erin toward her, wraps a hand around the back of her neck and crashes their lips together.

It starts off gentle, Holtzmann aware of the fireworks exploding in her mind at the feeling of Erin’s lips against hers, soft and needing as she grips Holtzmann’s vest and begins undoing the buttons, fingers fumbling as Holtzmann brushes her tongue across Erin’s lower lip, hand sliding down and gripping her waist-

“This. Off.” Erin manages to get out in between kisses, tugging on Holtzmann’s vest. She’s managed to open it, finally, and Holtzmann shrugs it off as Erin pushes her back until she’s hitting the table again.

Holtzmann knows she’s trying to keep the control here, but if there’s one thing Holtzmann will never do, it’s orgasm before her partner does.

So she spins them around until Erin’s the one with her back against the table, a small grunt escaping her as her back hits the metal and Holtzmann swipes everything off the table with one hand, Abby’s papers flying everywhere and pencils clattering to the ground as Holtzmann pushes her down until she’s lying on top of the table, back arching up as Holtzmann climbs on top of the table and straddles her.

Holtzmann doesn’t know what compels her to do it, but she grabs the bottom of Erin’s shirt and rips it open, the buttons popping off and clattering to the ground and Holtzmann simply takes a second to take in the sight before her.

Erin with her shirt ripped open, exposing a lacy bra and a tan stomach, her chest heaving in anticipation and Holtzmann’s pretty sure she’s died and gone to heaven at this point.

“Your shirt-.”

“I never liked it anyway.” Erin growls, sitting up suddenly and grabbing Holtzmann by the collar of her shirt, dragging her down on top of her to kiss her fiercely and Holtzmann pulls away and trails kisses down Erin’s neck, tongue snaking out to taste her skin as she sucks on her pulse point gently before moving down further. She realizes quickly that Erin is shaking beneath her, and she pulls herself up, one hand resting beside Erin’s head and holding her up as the other comes to rest on her ribs gently.

“You okay?” She whispers. Erin smiles, lets out a deep breath and Holtzmann’s surprised to see a tear leak from the corner of her eye.

“You know, we’ve known each other for a while, and every time you flirt with me, I still get red in the face.” 

“I know. It’s cute.”

“You never wondered why?”

“I thought you just weren’t used to it. A girl flirting with you, I mean.” Erin chuckles, shakes her head.

“I’ve had plenty of girls flirt with me. I’ve slept with a few of them, too.” Holtzmann almost slips, manages to compose herself as her eyes almost bulge out of their sockets.

“No fucking way.” Erin laughs now, hands reaching out and snaking under Holtzmann’s shirt to graze over her skin gently. 

“Yes, way. There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Jillian Holtzmann.”

“Apparently. But are you sure you want this, Erin? You’re shaking.” Holtzmann hesitates, fingers gently touching Erin’s stomach and she suddenly reaches up and touches Holtzmann’s face, fingers tracing over her jawline before her thumb brushes over her lips.

“Holtzmann, I want this. I want you.” She whispers. 

Holtzmann brushes away the tear falling down her face with the pad of her thumb before she kisses her gently.

It gets heated within seconds, all teeth and tongue until Holtzmann pulls away, hears Erin gasp for air as she trails back down, nipping at Erin’s ribs as her hands begins to work on her skirt. She pulls it down and off, leaving Erin in only her underwear and bra. 

“Holtz-.” She bucks upward and Holtzmann grins at her before she begins leaving small love bites on her thighs, Erin’s breath hitching each time she closes her teeth around a portion of her skin, and Holtzmann slowly drags her underwear down to meet her skirt, following the undergarment down her legs with her lips.

Holtzmann wraps her arms around Erin’s thighs, settling her hands down on Erin’s hips to keep her down as she licks a long strip from her opening to her clit and begins sucking.  
The reaction is instantaneous, Erin gasping and immediately reaching down to push Holtzmann closer to her center, her whole body vibrating beneath Holtzmann’s hands as she works gently circles over Erin’s clit with her tongue.

Erin moans beneath her, whispers of ‘don’t stop’ and ‘please keep going’ escaping her, and Holtzmann eventually feels her jaw beginning to lock, so she kisses her way up Erin’s stomach before sliding two fingers into her. Erin gasps at the new sensation, arms reaching up to wrap around Holtzmann’s shoulders as Holtzmann uses her thumb to continue stimulating Erin’s clit, lips trailing over her lips, across her jaw, to her neck-

“Fuck, Holtz-.” Her nails dig in and rake down her back and Holtzmann hisses in pain, bites down on Erin’s neck and she cries out as her whole body tenses and Holtzmann watches as Erin’s eyes squeeze shut, a gasp escaping her as her whole body begins shaking and trembling as she climaxes, Holtzmann’s name tumbling from her lips repeatedly in murmurs and mumbles as her body relaxes back down onto the table, a final moan escaping her as she lets go of Holtzmann, who can feel her whole body vibrating with energy, but she waits, watches for quite a few seconds as Erin breathes deeply, her pupils dilated from the endorphins coursing through her-

“Your turn.” Erin pounces, barely giving Holtzmann a second to react before she’s kissing her roughly and adjusting their bodies expertly until Holtzmann is the one lying on the table now, her body pinned beneath Erin, who tugs her pants down roughly, her underwear disappearing along with it and Holtzmann shudders when Erin’s tongue presses against her entrance.

“Erin, how long has it been since you slept with a-.”

Erin’s tongue swirls, Holtzmann’s words are caught in her throat as she cries out, back arching off the table at the sensation that courses through her and causes a wave of arousal  
to explode throughout her body.

Erin pulls away, looks up at her with a grin.

“You were saying?” 

“I’m an idiot and I should never doubt you-.”

“Good.” She settles back down, hands holding Holtzmann down, pushing her into the table as she swirls her tongue over Holtzmann’s clit, pushing rougher with each rotation until Holtzmann feels that familiar tug in her stomach and the build-up-

She comes screaming Erin’s name, thighs clenching around her head tightly as Erin coaxes her down with gentle licks as her legs slowly settle back down, her breathing ragged as Erin kisses her way up Holtzmann’s stomach before placing a gentle kiss to the corner of her mouth.

“So I don’t know about you, but that was amazing.”

“Hng.” Is all Holtzmann can say. 

“And I also don’t know about you, but I don’t mind still being your friend despite the fact that we just fucked each other’s brains out.”

“Hng.” 

“Holtz?”

“Hng?”

“Aren’t you glad you texted me instead of the other person?” Erin grins.

Holtzmann groans.

“Consider her number deleted. Along with everyone else’s, so that every time I booty text someone, it’ll land on you.” Erin laughs, presses a gentle kiss to her lips.

“Holtz?”

“Yeah?”

“Good answer.”

**Author's Note:**

> *finger guns* HOPE YOU ENJOYED DE PRON


End file.
